If Only
by stargirl97
Summary: Gilbert. Gilbird. Two bffs, two species. It's wonderful, and Arthur does something accidently to make their buddy buddyness even more wonderful ! PrussiaxHuman!Gilbird, yaoi, you haveth been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I suppose I should give credit to Dark wolf's last day... Just one line in the A Hetalia Valentine's Day story gave me this idea("If only you were human, Gilbird, if only you were human.") and his/her story is better than mine sooooo go read it! And if for some reason Dark wolf's last day reads this, thank you so much! I loved your story! It was really good. Any old who, this is gonna be really weird and I've never really written about Prussia before so 'sorry if he's like, waaaaay ooc. **

**Pairings: FranceXPrussia, GermanyXItaly, and of course PrussiaXGilbird(not animalXhuman, I swear), mentionings of PrussiaxHungary(although I don't support it), SpainxEngland i suppose(don't support that either) and Spamano kind of...**

**Rating: M for language(i mean, come on, it's got Prussia), fluff, make out sessions, and an angry Gilbird**

**Genres: Romance(obviously), drama, hurt/comfort, slight humor, cute lol**

**Summary: Prussia and his Gilbird have always had such a strong connection. Bffs, maybe more than that. One day Prussia really feels upset because he and Gilbird can't communicate properly and he would love it if Gilbird could comprehend what he says. So something interesting happens when he and Gilbird get angry...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or it would be some kind of hardcore yaoi show with a lot of sappy fluff and depressing family scenes *ahem*, I don't own Facebook, or anything else company or song related in here**

**IMPORTANT! ok, kinda important. Imagine Prussia is as cute as you can think of. Just, think of the cutest you've ever seen him and imagine he looks like that throughout this story. Also, my friend said that I couldn't use the F-bomb in a t rated fanfiction so I just bleeped it out like the stubborn person I am. Hey! I'm not saying it, am I, Lovina Romano Vargas?**

Slowly, a bright stream of morning sunlight trickled through the window like transparent gold, and it landed on the Prussian's face, which looked so content in his sleep and looked so young. However, when that tiny bit of light from the basement window hit his face, instead of looking happy, he looked very displeased. Instantly, he turned over to lay on his other side, wrapping himself more in the white blanket he had, almost in a bundle of blankets.

A soft, fuzzy thing rubbed against his cheek, tickling his face and made his nose scrunch. "Really?" he grumbled the best he could, with it only coming out soft and scratchy because he hadn't fully awakened yet. The fuzzy thing rubbed against him once again, but this time did not pull away from his face and stayed there, cuddling his cheek. With his hand that was not tucked under a pillow, Gilbert reached for the bird, and both slowly began to open their eyes. Gilbert pet the bird with his pointer finger, stroking it's fuzzy head down to it's wings, which only had a couple of hard, prickly feathers for flying.

Gilbird started to open it's wings to stretch and Gilbert took this oppertunity to kiss the little Gilbird's head. "F-in' love you, Gilbird," Gilbert said, now in his usual voice, "I almost love you as much as I love myself, and that's saying something, little buddy." The bird opened it's mouth, but it only turned into something like a yawn. Gilbert was curious; he had seen other birds do this kind of thing and it was when they tried talking and they failed. He pet the bird a few more times, looking at it's blank black eyes. "It'd be cool if you could understand me..." The bird did the yawning motion again. Gilbert smiled at this then softly pushed the creature away from his face.

(time skip)

The food was really good at breakfast today, so Feli must've made it. Then again, would Feli really make French toast? Nonetheless, the stuff tasted good, so Gilbert started eating right away. His eating habits were alot messier than Feliciano's and Ludwig's, and that really pissed off Ludwig. Especially days like these, where the stupid yellow bird was at the table as well. "Bruder," Ludwig growled.

Gilbert looked up from his mess of a plate of biscuits and toast and probably maple syrup. "'es?"

"I bought you a cage for your bird... And you don't even use it!" Ludwig stabbed his fork into his paper plate.

"Lud, please don't yell so early," Feliciano whined, trying to calm the other.

"Yeah, West, there's no reason to yell at me!" Gilbert said with a smirk, the bird that was on his shoulder climbed to his head and rested there as if the hair was a nest. It probably felt like one. "Besides, little Gil is family! Treat him like it!" Then he gave the other an apologetic look, "Oh wait, you already do."

"Get out of here, Bruder, before I kill the damn bird," Ludwig growled, covering his face with his hand so that he couldn't see anyone around him and get angrier. He felt Feliciano's hand rub his back to calm him and his older brother's steps walking out the door.

"We don't f-n need him," Gilbert growled quietly, pulling a jacket on and tucking the bird in between the collar and his neck to keep it warm. "Let's go out for a while so the meathead calms down." The bird chirped in response. As they headed out the door, they were hit by a cold gust of wind, and Gilbert held tight to his little friend, covering as much of the little body as he could with his hand. "Eh... This blows. Let's call Antonio and see if he's busy."

With a few beeps on the touch screen of his phone, Gilbert put the phone up to his ear and began walking toward the sidewalk. _briiiiiing_ "Pick up the phone, 'Toni, I'm dying out here." _Briiiiiiing. _

_click click_ "Ahem... Hola?"

"Antonio! Can I come over to your place! I real-"

"Uh, sorry mi amigo-" Gilbert's heart stopped when he heard this. "- I'm pretty busy right now. And... Lovino's throwing a 'tantrum.' Lo siento."

Gilbert smiled a fake smile as if his friend could see it then spoke into the phone, "It's alright, I'm just bored. But I'm so awesome I'll entertain myself! See ya later." _click_.

"Piiii." Gilbird sighed, cuddling against Gilbert's neck. Gilbert held back a spasm from the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Here, we still have Francis," Gilbert said, and was now on the sidewalk headed toward his car to go to Francis' house. Once he opened the door and shut himself in from the outside chilly air, he blew hot air into his hands and looked at his friend. "That's okay with you, right?" The bird didn't respond then Gilbert shook his head at himself for thinking that it actually would. With a sigh he pulled out his phone again and called Francis.

"Bonjour, mon ami," Francis said quietly. Francis paid attention to caller ID and had Gilbert's number on his phone, two things Antonio lacked.

"Francis, can I come over? And why am I asking? I'm headed over there either way."

"Uh, okay I suppose. Don't get lost."

"Are you doing someone?"

"No. Come on over."

(time skip... again)

"Thanks, Francis. I was so bored. Lud's house sucks." Gilbert said, trying to convince the other that everything was fine and nothing happened this morning. The two sat on the couch next to one another, eating a slice of random white cake that Francis made earlier...It tasted good. Super sweet but not sickening sweet. Gilbert loved it...But like hell he would compliment Francis!

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" Francis asked, pouring coffee into each person's porcelain cup.

"No. Why?" Gilbert asked while taking a sip of his drink, cringing at the instant burning on his top lip.

"You've never come to my house this early before." Francis smiled softly before taking a sip, ignoring the burn. "Is there some special occasion?"

"No. My stupid bruder and I got into a fight. Kind of. Okay, it was a very brief fight but I'll be back home tonight." Gilbert said quietly. The coffee was calming and so was the cake. It's odd to say things like that but it was true. Then he continued cockily, "But I can totally be awesomer than him anyway. He just couldn't handle my epicness in his house." Then he sighed. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

"Hm, shocker," Francis whispered behind his cup. "It's okay, old friend, nothing's gonna change. Ludwig and you just do not get along well. But-" he put his arm around Gilbert's shoulders, "-You two are family. There's no reason to have grudges. Just love each other."

"Mm." Gilbert mumbled, leaning against Francis's shoulder. Francis smiled at the action and held him tighter. Next to Gilbert, a little bird sat on the couch. It hadn't pooped on the white cushion, although Francis was just _waiting_ for that to happen. But now it almost looked upset as it stood up on it's tiny feet under it's round body and turned to waddle away.

"I think your little birdie is jealous," Francis pointed out.

Gilbert turned his head to look at the little creature. "Nah, he's just being Gilbird. He's fine." Then Gilbert turned his head to look at Francis, giving him a small peck on the lips. Gilbert blushed a dark red when he realized how "sweet" and "innocent" the action was. Francis could feel the other's nervous breath on his face and Gilbert gulped down a lump in his throat and looked into the other's eyes, waiting for Francis to do something. When Francis noticed the waiting other, he cupped the his cheek with his free hand, slowly leaning in. Each one began to close his eyes as their lips met softly, slightly parting their mouths.

They kissed for a while, parting for a second with a _chuu_ then continuing to kiss again. A tongue licked at Gilbert's bottom lip and gained entrance into his mouth. Each tongue played with one another, neither really fighting for dominance but just enjoying it instead. They stayed this way for a while; the room full of silence except for their breathing and the sound of their lips mashing together.

Soon Francis removed his lips from the other and opened his eyes to look at his flushed expression. Then, he moved his head down to kiss Gilbert's neck, giving a trail of kisses along the side of his neck. Above, he could hear Gilbert softly panting for his neck was very sensitive. Gilbert could feel Francis's teeth grab his earlobe, lightly pulling at it. A large blush formed across the Prussian's face and Francis began to lead him onto his back when his ear was released. Gilbert obligingly followed and looked up at Francis's blue eyes.

"Francis..." Gilbert whispered as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. It was times like this where Gilbert's ego didn't matter, his arrogant nature died, and he was reduced to a quiet, loving state. Francis smiled in response and leaned down to kiss the collarbone of the other, nibbling at the skin, then gave the very top of his chest another kiss. With one hand, Francis moved to the bottom of Gilbert's t-shirt and ran his hand under it. Gilbert gripped Francis's hair in his fists and pulled him up to his own face for another passionate kiss.

But then, all of a sudden, a loud squack came from the other side of the room. Francis looked up in shock from his spot: a very pissed off looking Gilbird was headed straight for him. Soon, Gilbert was going to look up, but the next thing he knew, Francis was being attacked by the bird. It had latched it's tiny little feet onto his head and began pecking at his forehead like a woodpecker.

"Gilbird!" Gilbert yelled at the animal, then grabbed it's sides with his fist and yanked it off of the other's head. In pure anger, Gilbert squeezed the animal a little too tight, causing it to squirm and squack as it tried to be released. "I'm so sorry Francis-"

"It's okay, Gilbert. Why don't you take your little birdie home for now? You can come over later if you want." Francis held his forehead, which was starting to bleed a little and left the room to get a wet rag and some stuff to clean the cut and such and such. Gilbert watched his friend leave with sadness and anger. He was sorry that he couldn't keep his bird under control and angry at the stupid thing for doing that in the first place!

He gripped the bird firmly and dashed out the door.

**A/N This was supposed to be a one-shot heh heh I am such a failure! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well if you havent already guessed, it's crappy in transition because of the point that this had to be broken up because it was originally a one shot. Lo siento, complain if you want, i will ignore you~**

The bird still struggled to get out of his hand, for he never loosened his grip. Gilbert gritted his teeth and stomped on forward, not letting his bird go. Then, as they reached the border into Germany, Gilbert slowed down and found a bench to sit on.

The wintry weather was cold and a couple snowflakes began to fall, one landing on Gilbert's eyelashes and he blinked it away. His crimson eyes slid down to the bird he held down in his lap. It struggled a bit more then looked up at his master with his large, black eyes.

"What the hell..." Gilbert whispered with sad, apologetic eyes and he slowly loosened his grip.

The bird tilted it's head, signalling that he did not hear the other.

"I said 'what the hell'," Gilbert repeated, petting Gilbird's head with his other hand. "But it's not like you can hear me though." A few flakes fell on the bird and it shook them off. "It'd be cool. You'd actually listen to me then. You'd actually love me and be loyal and respond maybe." Gilbird snuggled itself into Gilbert's fist, letting out a small "pyu" and closed it's eyes. "But hell, I can't understand you and you can't understand me. You're a damn animal, so why do I keep talking to you? It's not like you could ever be a real friend to me!" Gilbert started talking to himself, for the most part.

He didn't know that the whole time, Gilbird understood everything he said, and took it all in without being able to defend himself.

"I mean, you're a bird. You're gonna die one day, and yet I treat you like the best thing that's ever happened to me." Gilbert continued, looking around to see if he was drawing any attention but all of the smart Germans and Frenchmen had gone indoors. "And I bet if I let you go right now, you'd fly away because you honestly don't give a crap about me." But he didn't let go of the bird. He truly loved Gilbird, so much, of course he wouldn't let him go.

"I love you Gilbird," Gilbert whispered as the wind and snow began to pick up. He held the bird with both hands and held it up to his cheek, closing his eyes and doing what may have been considered hugging Gilbird.

_I love you too, Gilbert_

(Time skip)

Gilbert forgot that he had left his car at Francis's house, so he and Gilbird had to go back and get it, which led to Francis inviting them in for dinner and them getting home sometime after eleven o' clock.

As Gilbert entered the house, he could hear Feli and Ludwig in the bedroom talking. He walked to the foot of the stairs then stopped to hear their conversation.

"Please let me sleep with you," Feli whined.

"No, why don't you just use the stuffed animals?"

"'Cause their not strong and won't protect me like Lud,"

"... There's nothing to protect you from"

"And... They don't always do what Lud and I do."

Then Gilbert heard a sickening kiss echo throughout the house. Alot more kisses following that one with a small, high pitched gasp from Feliciano, and that's when Gilbert left his spot to head to the basement.

The stairs leading to the basement creaked when the weight was pressed on them, and the darkness of the area was nearly terrifying. However, Gilbert had been down here many times in his long life and wasn't in the least bit afraid. On his neck, he felt Gilbird grab his hair with it's tiny feet and used it's beak and feet to climb to the top of his head.

When Gilbert reached the bottom of the stairs he grabbed the dangling light string and yanked it to turn the light on. Then, he opened the bird cage Ludwig bought for him just in case Gilbird ever wanted in, which he never did and then he "fixed" his own bed. After that, he turned the light back off and sat on his bed, grabbing the comforter and pulling it over his legs.

A weight left his head and he looked around confused. Finally, his eyes were able to adjust a little due to the moonlight in the tiny window and he noticed that Gilbird had climbed to the bird cage. After he blinked a few times in shock, he said, "Gil, you don't have to sleep there. Lud's just an ass..." he stopped when he realized that he was trying to convince a bird to sleep with him. With a shrug, Gilbert laid down on his pillow and almost instantly slept.

Gilbird watched his master fall asleep with a heavy heart. His master was wrong about everything. He _could_ hear what Gilbert said, he could love him and listen to him and he tries his best to respond, and he wouldn't fly away if Gilbert let go because he cares a great deal about him. Apparently, all Gilbird could do was bring sadness into Gilbert's life and he wanted his master to be happy with his awesome self.

Of course, the intelligent bird was going to fly as far as he could until something happened. Whether it be death, or maybe being caught or maybe getting lost in the woods.

A few minutes more...

The bird was tired. But as soon as it thought to just give up, he heard his master snoring very quietly. It stood up from it's perch, fluffed up it's feathers then flattened them, then leapt from it's spot and outside the cage.

It flew around the room trying to find an escape, in which it found that the door up the stairs was open and he hoped that from there he could find a way out. So, he flew up the stairs and took a small break at the landing before flying again into the dining area. It noticed some leftover dinner for his master and felt his little tummy growl. But, once again, he was a smart animal and knew that if he ate the food, he would poo on the table and get his master in trouble and he didn't want that to be the last memory left of him, nor did he want to leave a trace of where he had gone.

The bird hurriedly flew to the stairs to the second floor and went up. The windows on either side of the hallway were closed, but the bird felt a draft from Ludwig's room and flew in the direction. It stopped in front of the doorway and looked inside to see Ludwig standing at the open window with a glass of water and a naked Feliciano sitting on the bed with a sweaty face and almost looked nervous.

"Feliciano, I think you're trying to do something too risky," Ludwig complained, looking at Italy with concern and aggravation.

"I'm fine, Ludwig...!" Italy yelled back, obviously convincing the other about something.

"*sigh* fine."

Gilbird tried to ignore what the two started doing after that, but he was also grateful that they were doing it so that he could make his escape easier. Carefully, it lowly flew to the other side of the room, practically scaled the wall to the windowsill and looked behind him at the sight.

Maybe he should've said goodbye to Gilbert first?

No, he had tried to get Gilbert's attention earlier that day!

_"Fuckin' love you, Gilbird," Gilbert said, "I almost love you as much as I love myself, and that's saying something, little buddy."_

_"I love you too, Gilbert!" Gilbird attempted to yell._

_"It'd be cool if you could understand me..."_

_"Listen to me, Gilbert!" The bird would cry if it could..._

"Gilbert..." it said in it's voice so quiet that no one could hear it, then leapt from the windowsill to fly away. It was very cold outside and poor little Gilbird didn't think he was going to make it very far. But, he had to go far enough to disappear, so onward he flew.

The snow began to pick up it's speed; the ground got a thin sheet of it and seemed to be welcoming much more. The little Gilbird looked a bit to the west and decided to go in that direction to see if maybe someone could appreciate his company.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gilbird flew over France, deciding that _that _would be a very bad idea, then it flew over the BeNeLux, for he remembered Gilbert insulting those guys and thought it would be a bad idea, but as he began to approach England, he realized that his wings were about to give out. I mean, he hadn't had to do much traveling since emails, texting, and Facebook were invented. This was the most he had flewn in quite a while.

Underneath him, he noticed that Arthur's house was in view. It wouldn't be the _best_ place to stay, but it was better than nothing for now. He could've gone to Matthew's, since he's so nice, but that was too far, and Elizaveta would send him back to Gilbert if he had gone there. All options eliminated, he began to descend, stretching his wings and gliding down. The stiffness of his wings against the cold wind did not feel good at all.

Soon, he ended up in front of one of the windows, which was only a bit open but he could squeeze his tiny body through. The tiny creature sighed happily when the warmth of the indoors hit his feathers and the ice began to melt. But soon, it's relaxation ended when it heard a man clear his throat. It turned it's head in the direction of the sound to see a very displeased looking man whom was looking through a book of spells.

Arthur started mumbling to himself then began to slowly pace, holding up a hand as if ready to shoot something through his hand. "SQUACK!" Arthur dropped the book at the sound that startled him and his eyes grew wide as his palm pointed at the bird.

"Shit!" he yelled as an electric green stream of light shot from his hand full of what looked like lightening bolts surrounding the stream. He watched in horror as the bird was struck by the large bolt. "Oh no," he whispered, realizing that he had struck Gilbert's pet. He sat and watched in shock, for he didn't know what else to do.

The bird's body shook all over as if it were having a seizure and it closed it's eyes in pain. It could feel it's heartbeat start to slow down, but began to pump blood with more strength, it's head started to expand and hurt immensly, and it could feel something tickle it's ears. Was it the wind? Gilbird reached up to touch the ear and felt it's skin, and also questioned why it used it's wing to touch itself. Gilbird's body began to expand, his feathers falling off one by one as he did so. His beak grew shorter, he felt it, and began to widen, as if the beak was just squished into his face. His vision became different as well, for he saw new colors and his vision was larger. Soon, his whole body felt cold and he dropped onto the floor.

Catching his breath, Arthur ran to Gilbird's side, looking at what he had made. He turned a bird into a human? He was trying to make it so that Flying Mint Bunny would become visible, but he was interrupted midway and he didn't get to record it, dammit! But, this man, would he be okay? Of course he ended up naked, and his skin was awfully pale. But, his hair didn't have anything to do with anything, for it was a very light blonde, almost white, and a bit long, to his chin and cut bangs just above his eyes. In a way, the hair was uneven, though. What happened?

"Are... You... Okay, Gilbird?" Arthur asked.

Gilbird looked up at Arthur, who noticed the dark crimson eyes. _Could he have inherited some traits from Gilbert?_ Arthur asked himself. Gilbird rubbed his new, fat tongue around inside his mouth and felt the new pearly white teeth, then flinched at the touch of them. Soon, Gilbird started to panic as he sat up and looked down at himself. _What? What? I have... Skin?_ he touched his stomach, which was flat as a cutting board. _Well I've always had skin, but this skin has no feathers. And are those... Toes? And fingers! Fingernails... And... I feel so heavy. _Gilbird also began to notice that he started to wonder things he hadn't cared for before, like why the stars shone at night and how he became into existance.

He also felt things he never felt before. Like fear of when his next meal would be, and afraid of how his master was doing, or how he was feeling, and he began to feel hatred for certain people, and close bonds with others. He felt the urge to cry because he had realized what a prediciment he had been put in, and he also wanted to laugh because he never had before.

"Gilbird...?" Arthur asked. But instead of answering, Gilbird stood up from his spot and walked back to the window, opening it as fast as he could and jumped out before Arthur could say anything else.

But in all reality, Arthur was glad he was gone because he didn't want to be responsible for anything horrible.

Falling. Falling. Gilbird forgot that humans couldn't fly. He looked down at the ground with sadness and fear of death. He had never really cared about death before but now he was terrified as he looked down at the ground that came closer and closer by the second. He began to whimper at the thought of it and started to thrash about in mid air.

But then, he held his hands out and leaned the bottom half of his body forward so when his hands strained against the ground holding him up, his body fell and he began to do somersaults down the hill next to the house. Yes, it did hurt, but not as bad as it could've been.

"Oof!" he said as he stopped with a loud thud on his butt at the bottom of the hill. Carefully, he lifted one arm to rub the other that began to hurt from the fall. He also attempted to open his mouth and talk. He had seen Gilbert talk so much, how hard could it be? "Ah... Ahhhh I..." He felt the corners of his mouth go up in a smile, then smiled bigger when he found out that he could smile, feeling all of his teeth being exposed to the rest of the world. "I... Ah. A. Am. Hil. Hih. Gh. Gil." He laughed at himself and then laughed harder, but then his sides started to hurt so he decided that it was a good idea to try to stop laughing, but he found it difficult to just mearly stop. Therefore, he just laughed it out. "I am Gilbird," he said to himself with a smile.

He looked around and saw the sea that he had flewn over. A dock was settled at the land and a small boat was there, bobbing up and down with the waves. For a second, Gilbird thought of how he had stood up in Arthur's house before. His arms had much strength in them from flying so much in his life, so he put one hand on the ground and pushed. Nothing happened so he put one knee under himself and pushed with both body parts. Soon, his body began to move upward and he began to lose his balance. In a quick movement, his other leg joined the party and soon his whole self was standing on two sturdy legs.

Then, onward to the shore. The ground was covered in snow and was very uncomfortable and cold, but he still trudged on. In the corner of his eye, he saw a recognized character and friend of Gilbert: Antonio. Then, he stopped walking and wondered _didn't Antonio say that he was busy today with Lovino? ..._ Of course, that was earlier. But still, why was he at Arthur's of all places? With slow, awkward steps, Gilbird began walking in his direction. With each step he took, he lifted his knee up not very high, but awkwardly, pointing his toes down like a bird before placing his foot down toe first.

Antonio saw the strange man from about twenty feet away. He looked like a dead spirit or something, and he was also naked. Upon seeing the sight, Antonio stopped walking and thought about his options: run away, politely ask him to leave him alone, or help the man.

"A-Anto...Nio!" Gilbird called, surprised at how loud his voice could get. His voice was a bit high pitched like a boy's, and his whole body actually seemed to look younger. But, in a way, he at least looked twenty five years old.

"How do you know my name?" Antonio called to the other, really considering running at this point. But... He had to get to his boat.

"I am Gilbird!" Gilbird called in a choppy, monotone voice. Antonio stood still, not sure how to respond. Did Arthur spike his drink? And... What? Gilbird? If it were Gilbird why would it... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. (Basically Antonio's thought proccess: Gilbird who says it's human plus Arthur's house... ohhhhhhhhhhh i see! :D)

"G- Gilbird? Gilbert's pet Gilbird?" Antonio questioned, and slowly began to walk toward the other again, who also began to walk.

"Yes, have you heard from my master?" Gilbird asked, surprised that he was talking so smoothly now. But, the Spaniard didn't answer his question.

"If you're really Gilbird, answer my questions. One, what is Gilbert's last name and how do you spell it?"

"Beilschmidt. B-E-I-L-S-C-H-M-I-D-T." Gilbird proudly said. He had heard Gilbert tell many people how to spell it before such as pharmacists, librarians, bankers, etc.

"Where do you sleep every night?"

"Next to my master, Gilbert."

"Why is your name Gilbird?"

"Because it's the most awesome name known to man besides Gilbert." By now, Antonio had reached the other and stood a couple feet away. He saw Gilbird's lips were turning purple and blue and his body was covered in goosebumps. The sorry and merciful Spaniard took much pity in the other and took off his own coat.

Gilbird watched in shock as the other wrapped the article of clothing around his shoulders with a smile. "There you go. Is better?" Antonio asked. Gilbird tried to nod his head up and down, but it ended up being very slow about it. "Good. Now, I will take you back to Gilbert, and on the way you can tell me what happened to you and stuff, yeah?"

"Mmhm," Gilbird said, whining a bit.

"Oh, let me carry you~!" Antonio offered, holding his arms out to the other. Swiftly, Antonio scooped up the other bridal style and started stomping in the snow, back to where the boat was spotted by Gilbird.

And that's when tears started to fall from Gilbird's eyes. However, Antonio didn't know what to do so he just continued walking with a very serious expression that Gilbird had never seen before.

When safely back in the boat, Antonio wrapped a thin blanket around the other and lit a lanturn. They set out to sea in silence, Gilbird bawling his eyes out.

"Come on, mi amigo, it's not that bad. Why are you crying?" Antonio asked, worry in his voice.

"I... Don't know!" Gilbird complained, feelling a bit angry as this point. He wanted to see his master so badly and his skin hurt from the cold and he was tired and he was so far from home and had to be rescued by Antonio and-and-

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's okay, little Gilbird. You have a nice home where people are waiting for you."

And Gilbird truly did believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you," Gilbird said, clear as a bell now. He jumped off of the boat and smiled at Antonio, who smiled back. "Maybe when I learn how to eat, we can go out sometime and grab a bite."

Antonio laughed good-naturedly, "Of course." And also, Antonio wasn't paying attention to the fact that the family was still asleep in Gilbird's house and there was no way in until later, for it was nearly five thirty AM now. The boat began to turn around with one oar steering it in the right direction and with another wave of his hand, Antonio began to float away in the freezing cold weather. Once again, Gilbird wondered why Antonio was at Arthur's and wondered why he didn't just ask.

Forgeting all of that now, Gilbird looked at his house that was a bit far away and started to walk towards it with excitement in his heart. But wait! Why'd he go back? Wasn't the plan originally to be free of his master? But... Surely Gilbert would love him now that he was human! Right?

(Switch to another scene)

Gilbert slowly arose from his spot. God, it felt so cold now as it always did in the wintertime. "Fuck _me_, Gilbird," Gilbert growled as he looked down at his pillow and saw scattered blood drops on it; the snow had caused his nose to dry and bleed. "You're probably not awake now, huh?" Gilbert asked followed by a long silence. "Didn't think so." Then he jumped from his seat on the bed, causing it to squeak and shake a little, and he walked to the mirror on the other end of the room, dragging his feet and flicked the light on.

Once he reached the mirror only fit for his head, he examined his face closely. "Still gorgeous," he said, stroking his chin, then noticed the bit of blood on his cheekbone near his nose. "Ugh, that's gross." He licked his right thumb and nearly rubbed his skin raw getting it off, then walked back to bed to go to sleep. "Night, Gil."

But the bird didn't respond.

"Aw, come on, Gilbird! I'm not mad at you!" Gilbert complained, looking over at the bird cage. And that's when he noticed that it was empty.

"Gilbird!" he called in worry. Before a person could even blink, he was out of his bed again and tore off the comforter and his pillow, then rumaged his hands over the sheet to make sure it wasn't for some reason underneath. He turned around and started to breathe heavy with panic. "G-Gilbird! Where are you!" He ran to the cage and moved the perches around then ripped out the newspaper. Still no Gilbird. He looked under his bed and pushed all the magazines out of the way. "No," he whispered. "No, no no no! Where is he?" He got out from under there and looked around.

His window was open.

"No..."

That's why it was so cold in there... And all that Gilbert could conclude was that he was right: his bird didn't care about him and just ran away at the given chance. Then that's when he felt his nose and cheeks get hot and he sniffed a bit as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why am I crying over you?" he whispered, still looking at the open window. "Why do I care so much about a bird?" He tried his best to wipe the tears trickling down, which grew faster and faster. "You never did anything for me. You're an animal."

(With Gilbird)

He came close to his house and began to feel his heart beating fast. A large smile formed on his face and he walked up to the door. However, when he tried turning the knob, he found out that it was locked to his dismay.

To his left he noticed Gilbert's window, which was now cracked open, probably from the wind. Gilbird scrambled to his hands and knees with Antonio's coat still wrapped around him and crawled over to the window. With one hand, he reached out to tap the window, but then heard a sniffling sound coming from the inside.

His master was... crying?

"Master?" Gilbird whispered. But he had no response from the other. He felt so sad now that Gilbert was crying. Sure, he had seen Gilbert cry before, and he would try his best to comfort him. "Master?" Gilbird called into the window.

And all at once the sniffling stopped. "What the hell?" Gilbert asked the noise. "Who's out there?" Gilbert looked at the open window, which was very foggy and so were his eyes, so he couldn't tell what was outside his window.

"I am Gilbird." Gilbird responded, tapping at the window. "Please. Just let me in, master, it's really cold out here. Piiiii!" Woah! He could still make that noise? he asked himself as he covered his mouth.

"Gil...?" Gilbert asked as he approached the window.

"Ma-master, I was turned into a person. Like you. Because of Arthur." He heard the footsteps stop all of a sudden.

"What the hell did I just hear?" Gilbert asked. "I must already be becoming looney from his disappearance..."

"Please believe me, master! I'll prove it if you let me in!"

So the footsteps reached the window and a hand opened it wider. "Okay, creep down and I'll catch you!" Gilbert growled, holding out his arms. He watched as a pair of legs started to dangle down and then the waist followed, which he latched his hands onto. _Damn, this kid is _icy! he thought, lowering the person down to the ground. "Okay, now turn around and look at me." Gilbert demanded.

Gilbird's face looked very sad and his cheeks were red, and his nose still stuffy from crying earlier. Yet, he didn't mind turning and looking at his master. The only thing wrong was that they were eye level to each other. Gilbird felt like crying, and Gilbert felt disgusted at whoever this was. "Alright, now say what you need to say or I might throw you out. 'Specially cuz you're naked."

Taking a deep breath, Gilbird started to talk quickly while clumsily balancing on his feet, "Yesterday, I woke up against your cheek. Your cheek is so warm and I love it. You kissed my head and pet me and then later you started saying things that made me upset... But I know you; you're Gilbert Beilschmidt and you tend to insult people. You tell people all the time how awesome you are, but when you're alone, you're really sensitive and try your best to make everything okay again."

Gilbert couldn't think of a way to react properly. He sat in shock at the words the other said, then offered him to sit on the bed. Once on the bed, they faced each other and Gilbird continued with tears in his eyes, "I've seen you in many ways. I've seen you break down and cry, and I've seen you happier than Ludwig's dogs when they're fed. I've seen you hurt, physically and emotionally, and I've seen you being cared for. I've seen the way you used to look at Elizaveta when you both were younger and the jealous look you showed when Roderich came into play. I know you so well, it's almost horrible. Yet, you think I'm worthless."

"Gil...?" Gilbert questioned the other, looking at his now bawling companion.

"And you always told me you loved me, even when you treated me that way. And I never got to tell you that I love you, too." Gilbird trembled as he spoke these words, looking into Gilbert's red eyes, searching for an answer. With another sniff, Gilbird blinked more tears from his large eyes and looked at the floor instead, his mouth slightly open from his inability to breath from his nose.

"Gil...Bird?" Gilbert asked, realizing that this whole thing made just a tiny bit of sense. "You really are Gilbird... No one else knows me like my little Gilbird." Gilbert smiled a tiny, heartwarming smile and continued, "I can't believe this happened..." He tried to look at the other's eyes, and he noticed that they were nearly as red as his. Then a frown formed on Gilbert's lips and he whispered, "I thought that you had... died in the snow... You ran away... Why did you run away?"

Much more tears came falling out of Gilbird's eyes as he thought of the reason why, and his shaking body felt like it was going to collapse. Carefully, he lifted his head to face Gilbert and whispered with his voice cracking, "I-I thought that... I could do nothing... But bring sadness to you." With a small chuckle, Gilbird continued, "I wanted to never be in your presence again, because I tend to ruin things for you so I flew to England, and Arthur turned me this way... And you didn't exactly treat me like a human being either..."

Gilbert started to talk fast with shock and worry, "I'm so sorry, Gilbird! I didn't know, I didn't know that you could comprehend things like that! I really didn't think about that! It would've been so much easier if you could've talked-"

"Shut up!" Gilbird said sternly, looking at Gilbert now with strength in his eyes. No more tears. Each had gotten their point across, and Gilbird didn't want to hear all of those weak apologies that Gilbert rarely gave truly to people; anyone could say that they're sorry but seldom do they truly want the other's forgiveness.

"You've said enough," Gilbird continued, now each of them looking at one another with the same expression: a serious one that showed love and care and so many other things that soothed one another. All of this in just one look. "It's okay." Gilbird smiled. "Everything's fine."

Gilbert was shocked; he didn't know anything about Gilbird until now except that he really liked to eat and "socialize" with people. Now, he seemed so intelligent, calm, almost cuddly, and it all seemed relaxing. But the ex-bird was sensitive, too. Very sensitive it seemed. He had cried so much and his feelings seemed to be hurt so easily. Gilbird himself seemed to act like a child, or a very loving mother. Don't ask how these two are simalur, it was Gilbert's mind.

"Aren't you... Mad at me?" Gilbert asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Still smiling, Gilbird replied, "No. Aren't you mad at me?"

"No!" Gilbert said, shaking his head back and forth swiftly. He looked down at Gilbird's hands, which were resting on his thighs and he thought for a minute about whether or not he should really trust that this was his buddy Gilbird. But, it had to be since he knew so much... He'd have to trust his gut and his heart. "You are... Gilbird. _My _Gilbird. Why would I want to hurt something that I care so much about?" Gilbert couldn't believe that he was expressing how he felt. He had never told anyone how he felt, he just took what he wanted with no questions asked and left. He never even told Elizaveta how he felt about her. "I've never been mad at you before. I was always mad at the fact that I couldn't communicate with you like I am right now..."

"Mm," Gilbird replied, head twitching a bit because of tired muscles. "Do you believe that I am Gilbird now?" he asked, looking at the other with sadness and hope at the same time.

Gilbert thought for a second. It was such a hard decision, but this person was saying things... And no one knew about his jealousy for Roderich but the bird. Plus, if this random person for some reason knew all these things about them and they had never met before, that would make no sense at all. "I believe that you are Gilbird. But I'm not sure if you are real or not." Gilbert replied; perhaps this was just all in his head.

"Re-real? You can see me!" Gilbird complained, worry striking his eyes and he sat up straighter.

"Yeah, but... You may just be a hallucination or I may be dreaming..." Gilbert replied quietly, nearly mumbling it.

Tentatively, Gilbird reached out for Gilbert's hand that was resting on his knee. He ran his fingers along the top of the hand and over the knuckles, and when Gilbert didn't move or twitch, Gilbird laced his tiny fingers into the other's. Gilbert's hand was larger, warmer. It felt so nice to hold him like this. They were equal now, both able to cooperate with one another so much better. Carefully, Gilbird brought the hand to his own chest, the other's fingers to where his heart was then let go, letting the hand relax there.

_Bump...Bump..._ Gilbert could feel the steady heartbeat under his palm and fingertips. It felt so warm, so human. And all of a sudden, he felt himself hoping that he could make the other's heart race with love. " A beating heart..." Gilbert said, lowering his eyelids to look at his Gilbird. His body was of the perfect thinness, a bit of muscle forming at the chest and arms, and gosh was he pale. And those eyes. They were almost the same shade as Gilbert's, but they were lighter, and glowed bright with color, surrounded by thick eyelashes. He was... Beautiful.

"How can it be a dream when you can feel life in me?" Gilbird whispered. "I've never been able to talk to you and now I can. It makes me so happy. Can't we just enjoy that?"

Gilbert nodded, sliding his hand from Gilbird's hard chest and back to it's previous spot. "You're so... Pretty." he said, looking to the side with a blush.

"P-pretty?" Gilbird questioned, feeling his face heat up. What was going on? A new feeling? Is this what they called embarrasment? But... It was a compliment, why would his face heat up like that? With a large gulp, Gilbird tried his best to cool down his face by trying to ignore the compliment. "I'm... Pretty?" he asked again. Of course, being a male bird for his whole life, he was the one supposed to attract mates. And boy, did he get a lot of them. But never did he ever recieve a compliment from any of them, nor did he ever care about the way that they looked. Did _they_ even care?

"Yeah... You are," Gilbert responded, looking back up at Gilbird with a smile on his face. But when he looked at his friend, he grew a little concerned. "You erm, wanna borrow my clothes or something? It's freezing in here." With a quick nod from Gilbird, Gilbert walked over to his dresser near the bird cage and opened a drawer to find some pajamas that he never wore. Thankfully, there was a long sleeved, large shirt in there. It was somewhat thin, but it would work. Soon, he had found a pair of pajama pants to match it and walked back to the bed.

"Do you think you can put these on yourself?" Gilbert asked his friend. Gilbird shook his head. With a sigh, Gilbert instructed his friend. "Okay, put your arms in the air." Gilbird shook the heavy Spanish coat from his shoulders and did as told. Gilbert carefully lowered the shirt into place, helping the arms through the holes and such, it reminded Gilbert of helping Ludwig learn how to dress himself when he was very young. "Now you gotta stand up." Gilbird stood up from his spot and that's when Gilbert realized that he should've grabbed a pair of boxers, too. So, quickly he walked to the dresser to grab a pair and walked back to Gilbird.

"You want me to... Wear your underwear?" Gilbird asked, looking at it suspiciously. All though he didn't want to, he knew about how Gilbert practically ruined his boxers alot upon doing certain... Activities.

A blush formed on Gilbert's face upon hearing this question. This new Gilbird was so cute and how innocently he asked the question was even cuter. "Well... I have a brand new pair somewhere in here... I'll go and find them I guess..."

"No! It's fine!" Gilbird reassured the other, reaching out to take the clothing item, but instead Gilbert took it away and helped the tiny person into his boxers. Then, Gilbert took the pair of pants and put them on the ground. And Gilbert said, "Stick one leg out." Gilbird obeyed and Gilbert grabbed the heel of the foot and admired it for a second before slipping the cotton leg of the pants on the slender leg of the person. Then, he did the same to the other. "Good..." Gilbert said quietly.

Dammit, Gilbird was so friggin' cute! How could he be so cute? His eyes were large and glistening in the light, and his hair was messy but not too messy, and the clothes he wore now made him look so tiny and so adorable! "It's... Cute on you," Gilbert said.

"Mm," Gilbird responded, leaning back to sit on the bed once more and he smiled. Of course he wouldn't thank Gilbert. Gilbert never really thanked anyone either, so why should he expect a thank you from his best friend?

"Let's go to bed, 'kay?" Gilbert suggested, not at all surprised at the silence his friend gave him. Gilbird looked next to him and saw the messy, bloody pillow.

"You want me to sleep on your blood?" Gilbird asked, inching away from the pillow.

What was this "you want me to-" business? For one: Gilbert wasn't telling him to do anything. And two: either Gilbird didn't know how to talk in different ways or he was just being a nuissance. "*sigh* hang on, I'll get new pillows," Gilbert said with the smallest ammount of aggravation that he could manage and left his spot. But Gilbird knew his master and his master wasn't very patient or kind. Not even to his own brother. And hell, this was one emotional wreck of a night, so surely Gilbert was tired of all this sappiness. Besides, it was nearly twilight outside so neither of them was going to stay up much longer. Especially Gilbird.

Gilbert soon returned with two white pillows. Gilbird watched as Gilbert put each pillow at the head and threw the blood covered one on the floor. "Okay, I'm sure you're about ready to just _die_, so go ahead and lay down and sleep," Gilbert said, his aggravation getting worse and worse. However, Gilbird still smiled at the other. At the sight of the childish other, Gilbert had to force himself to smile as well. He watched as Gilbird lied down on his pillow, the side nearest the wall and wiggled his legs under the blanket.

"Ahhhh~" Gilbird sighed, "It feels so warm. It's almost as warm as my feathers, but not exactly. It's alot more comfortable, though." With an eye roll and a smile, Gilbert crawled in next to him, slipping his feet under the blankets; he could feel the ice cold feet poke at his.

"Ah!" Gilbert hissed, pulling away from the freeze. "Holy crap! Are you okay, Gil?!"

"Mm..." Gilbird tried to answer, but turned around and faced the wall while laying on his stomach.

"No! You can't do that; turn on your side, I need room!" Gilbert growled. Then there was thudding from above him. _Shit! Not him! Not now! _

"Huh?" Gilbird whispered, turning onto his side, but then was soon blinded and completely covered by the comforter. He began to protest at the movement, but a large hand lightly pushed at his chest and a "sh" came from Gilbert. Then, Gilbird knew what was wrong: Ludwig wouldn't exactly accept this new character into his home... At least... not yet.

"Gilbert!" Gilbird recognized the heavy German accent from up the stairs and knew immeadiately who it was. "How in the _hell_ are you making so much noise?!"

When had Ludwig become such a grumpy grump pants? He was usually angry sounding, but not like this... It must've been the sex and exhaustion. Basically, let's all blame Italy... Thus is the thought proccess of Gilbird. But, his thoughts were interrupted by Gilbert, "What do you mean? I think you're getting a bit old and coo coo, Westie!" There was an obvious ammount of extreme humor in his voice. But, he was also being an idiot at the same time.

"You're too loud... Just be quiet..." Ludwig grumbled and stomped away. For a few moments, the only sound was faded footsteps of Ludwig walking back to his bedroom. Then after that, Gilbird felt more than uncomfortable under the blanket, Gilbert's hand on his chest firmly, his own breathing getting too hot and sticky under there and the feeling of being suffocated was growing stronger and stronger. But, the hand soon left him and it went to the top of the blanket. The feeling of Gilbert's fingertips on his head felt nice, and it felt even nicer as those same fingers accidently brushed his cheek as it pulled the blanket away.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked, the care and worry in his voice once more.

"Don't worry about it," Gilbird mumbled, turning onto his side, facing the wall. The bed beneath him shifted as Gilbert also laid down and he sighed contentedly.

Oh man, it was so comfortable in that bed. He could just... Pass... Ou-


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Gilbert began to open his eyes. At some time during his sleep, he had turned to face Gilbird, as did he turn to face Gilbert. Gilbird was in a tiny fetal position now, one knee pressed up against Gilbert's thigh, but neither had thought anything of it.

The sun didn't bother Gilbert today, either. Actually, it was probably because it was very dim and it made his bedroom a gray color. And boy, did that gray feel blissful. It was so nice. So... happy feeling. Everything felt warm. Gilbird's face was so peaceful. And that's when Gilbert noticed the hand resting on his shoulder. Oh God, his little Gilbird still liked to cuddle and now it would be ten times worse with him being human. _Greaaaaaat! Cuddling is a big no no! _ Gilbert thought to himself, noticing the other hand under his head, gripping his hair. "Haaaaah..." Gilbert sighed, knitting his eyebrows together. So _this _was the reason Ludwig was so grumpy all the time!

"Mm. Nm," Gilbird grumbled, then slowly began to open his eyes. Upon seeing Gilbert, his eyes shot open with pure joy. "Gi-" he tried to say his name, but his throat was so dry. With a few gulps of saliva, he said, "Gilbert. Good morning." Then, the cutest smile stretched across Gilbird's face as he scooted considerabley closer to Gilbert and stretched his legs out, and man did Gilbird look so drowsy. It was just so... Cute. "Did you sleep well?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess," Gilbert responded, blushing a light pink. They were way too close to each other now. It was really embarrassing. Especially when Gilbird's arms wrapped tighter around Gilbert's body. Too close. Too close.

"Are you okay, Gilbert? Your body is really warm," Gilbird asked innocently.

"I'm fine..." Gilbert responded, trying to dispose of his blush. With a giggle, Gilbird crashed his body into Gilbert's, shocking the larger of the two with his eyes large, but he hugged his friend back. Both of Gilbird's hands reached up to grab Gilbert's hair in his fists and run his fingers through the locks. Gilbert could feel Gilbird's face smashed into his chest and it reminded him so much... Of Feliciano.

Feliciano... Gilbert had always wanted Feliciano. So cute. So innocent. So... Just lovely. Had he found his "Feliciano?" but, this was Gilbird. He felt quite differently about Gilbird. Feliciano was cute and cuddly and that was pretty much it besides the fact that he could cook and was said to be good in bed. Gilbird... Was good to talk to. To feel safe with and to get that happiness and comfort around him.

It was Gilbird that he wanted. Not Feli.

Gilbird. The one that had been there. The one that listened to every word he had ever spoken from his mouth. The one that had noticed when he had fallen in love or experienced jealousy. The one that cared when he had cried, which was very rare. The one that had tried to comfort him in times of need. The one that didn't even leave his side when he had become an ex-nation. It had always been him. There had to be someone who was watching them, someone who cared, because it couldn't be better than right now.

With those thoughts on his mind, he burried his face in Gilbird's hair, clutching the clothes tightly at the small of Gilbird's back, pulling him closer. He felt the smile fade from Gilbird's face and a small wetness was felt on his chest. But, Gilbert couldn't bring himself to cry with the other. Nope. Just couldn't. Yes, he had the urge to do so, but he was raised to not do so and swallowed the lump in his throat instead and shut his eyes as tight as he could, even though he couldn't really open them anyway.

It was strange. He had never been this close to someone before. And how this closeness was with Gilbird... He didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he seemed to desperately need this... This... Closeness. This warmness. This calmness. This... Love.

Love.

No! Not love! Not Gilbert! He didn't fall in love! No! Nada! Non! Ii! Zilch! Nein! Nein! No love! Deny! Deny it!

But, Gilbird could feel the fast beating heart on the chest pressed against him and he instantly knew what Gilbert felt. A small smile krept onto Gilbird's face when he felt it and a few more tears escaped his eyes that were lightly closed. Everything seemed so perfect. Although it was an accident, he would have to do something miraculously amazing for Arthur as a thank you gift. Maybe he could help him gather things he needed for his next experiment. Well, maybe something better than that... He would have to think really hard...

The feel of Gilbert's hair was perfect. It was too bad he couldn't nest up there as usual... But just feeling it like this was perfectly fine. "I love you, Gilbert. I love you..." Gilbird whispered, holding Gilbert tighter somehow. So warm. So right. It felt so nice to finally say that freely and have Gilbert actually listen.

A small blush formed upon Gilbert's face, but he hadn't flinched, he didn't change his expression. He knew that everything was okay now... It was just Gilbird. They were always practically one person. The only difference was that as humans, being one person meant being "together forever". And... If that's what Gilbert would have to put up with, then so be it! They would just feel this way toward one another forever! "I love you, too, Gilbird," Gilbert mumbled with a small smile.

Each person had remembered the previous day when Gilbert had said that he loved Gilbird. Gilbert realized now that he loved Gilbird more than he thought. More than anything he had ever loved. His heart beat so fast, but he felt so calm and relaxed. What the hell was up with that? The warmth between the two was nearly unbearable, but they both welcomed it. That didn't make sense either. All of a sudden, Gilbert felt overprotective and didn't want anything to ever touch his little friend... No one to ever hurt him... No one could ruin anything. He'd make Gilbird feel happy for the rest of his years.

But how long would that be? How long would he be able to be with Gilbird? This was going to be rough to figure out.

"Come on, I gotta get up and fix breakfast..." Gilbert said, breaking the silence. With a squeeze, Gilbird released Gilbert. "Don't follow me, Gil. I've gotta tell West that you live here now... And if he has a problem... Well... Oh well." Gilbird nodded in response and sat up on the bed with his friend. Gilbert leaned in and kissed Gilbird's forehead lightly before springing from the bed and walking over to the stairs.

Now alone with nothing to do, Gilbird looked down at himself. He knew that there was going to be alot of new things to figure out. A whole bunch of new things! Eating, walking properly, how to dress, how to fix his hair, how to write, how to interact with strangers and make friends, and especially how to deal with different and new emotions. Well, first of all, he knew that he loved Gilbert differently while as a human. Much differently. This wasn't a loyal I'll-be-at-my-master's-side-forever type of love, it was more of a I-want-him-happy-and-I'll-do-anything-for-him type of feeling. He just wanted Gilbert to be happy. That's all that he would ask of him now.

It was weird. So very weird...


	6. Chapter 6

God, he was really nervous. His brother didn't really deal with these things well... There was a time where Antonio needed a place to stay because his house was infested with something and he needed to leave his house for a month. Come on, his house was big, but was it that big? Anyway, Ludwig disagreed harshly about having Antonio live with them. But, that might've been because he's so damn happy and annoying.

This was... Different. This wasn't a person he technically knew. The only way Lud saw Gilbird was, "That annoying little bird that Gilbert seems to love". Well, he was gonna know him because if Lud kicked the two out, Gilbert would let the media know about how cruel Ludwig was for kicking out his own brother for no reason. And besides, Feli would somehow find a way to keep them there, right?

But, it didn't seem very easy once Gilbert reached the kitchen. Feli was as cheerful as ever, pouring maple syrup on a stack of pancakes. Pancakes! Yes! Ahem, and Ludwig was... reading the newspaper and drinking coffee as usual. Who made pancakes? They had French toast yesterday!

"Ve~ Good morning, Gilbert! It was my turn to cook today!" Feliciano cheered. The little Italian loved cooking, but he didn't always make pasta apparently. Oh well. Gilbert took a seat in front of Feli and groggily looked at the pile of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table. "I made pancakes 'cause I know you love pancakes! And we asked Mr... uh..."

"Matthew," Ludwig said for him as he finished a gulp of coffee.

"Yeah! We asked Matthew for some syrup! Because I remembered that you really liked him and his food!" Feliciano finished his explanation that frankly, Gilbert didn't care about. It was pancakes! What else mattered? Well, it was pretty cool that the syrup was given to them by Matthew.

"N'anks," Gilbert mumbled. "But why?"

Feliciano grew a somewhat serious expression and said while stuffing a bite of pancake into his mouth, "'Cause you and Lud had got into a fight yesterday. You had been gone all day and we got worried... So we thought that we could do this for you!"

"I was _not_ a part of this!" Ludwig growled, but Feliciano could see him blush then turned to Gilbert and smiled warm heartedly. In return, Gilbert smiled with what could possibly be considered a kind smile.

So, Gilbert ate his food happily, drowning it in that epic syrup. Matthew was so awesome! He made the best stuff! And even though he only made his own pancakes or ate Matthew's before, Feli's was pretty good, too. He had almost forgotten why he came up there...

"Uh, you guys..." Gilbert said quietly. Immediately, both nations' heads shot up at the sound of concern in Gilbert's voice. Ludwig put his newspaper down for a minute, then looked at his brother without interest.

"What? Did you impregnate someone?" Ludwig asked. Sheesh, he didn't have to be so serious about it... It kinda hurt to hear him say that!

With disgust on his mind that he hoped was not shown, Gilbert said, "No... *ahem* Well... I do have some news to say to you guys." The nervous Prussian gulped a lump in his throat. God, this was already starting out wrong, he was sure.

By now, though, the two others were seriously wondering if Gilbert had impregnated someone or had adopted a child. "Well, what's the news, Gilbert?" Feliciano asked, a bit of excitement and anticipation tugging at him, but he stayed in his seat so that he wouldn't spark something bad from Ludwig.

Looking away from the two gazes, Gilbert swallowed again and began, "Well, you're not gonna believe me... But it's about Gilbird..."

"Is he dead?" Feliciano panicked like a child. _He is a child_ Gilbert thought to himself.

"No, he's..."

"Spit it out, Bruder," Ludwig pushed. That certainly did not help!

"Well... Do you... He's Gilbird! He's uh..." How the hell was he supposed to explain this without the other two looking at him like he was on something? Oh yeah, Arthur was involved in this... "Well, you know Arthur, right?"

However, Ludwig was already thinking that his brother was on something because of his more than serious tone. "Ja, everyone knows Arthur." Ludwig replied, also growing impatient.

"Um... I'm not sure what happened but... Gilbird was... _transformed,_" Gilbert said, looking up and into Ludwig's eyes. Very blue. However, the thick brow above the left eye raised in confusion and showed a mental name calling to the other like, "What the hell does that mean?" or "You are such an idiot"

"Transformed?" Feliciano asked, eyes widening with curiosity.

"Yeah..." Gilbert sighed. "... West, just talk to me as a friend for a little while... I don't know how to say this without you going ape shit on me."

"... What's troubling you so much, Bruder?" Ludwig asked, then glared at Feliciano for the stupid statement he made.

"Well... Fuckin' Gilbird's a person now... AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT I'LL FUCKIN BLACK MAIL YOUR ASS!" Gilbert screeched, clenching his eyes tight with anger and determination.


End file.
